


challenge: Harry Potter and the Harem Game

by Draynuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge that present the Harry Potter Universe with some Gamer element and oriented toward the lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge: Harry Potter and the Harem Game

Slight Crossover between The Gamer and Harry Potter with also a slight inspiration from "The Lemon Games" by HunterBerserkerWolf (can be found on this link:"http://naruto.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600104947" )

 

When Harry discovers that he is a wizard, someone sends him a strange book intituled "The Harem Game". Curious Harry opens the book and learns that now his life has become a game, that he is the main character and that one of his main goal is to have a harem of willings women. The book contains all the informations and rules that Harry must know but they can be resumed as next:

 

-Competences, skills and Stat can be created and augmented by doing actions. Some actions allow also to deleted some defaults.

 

-Sometimes quests will appear, if these quests are completed, experience is gained.

 

-With enough experience you level up with each level you gain some points that allow the enhance your stats or to buy some perks (some perks have conditions).

 

-The best way to win experience is to have lot of Sex with lots of Womens. Sometimes this will result by the gains of bonus in stats, competences, skills, perks or even more experience: example of these moments are: first time with a girl; a girl became a regular lover; a girl become addicted to you; a girl worships you and is willing to become your sex-slave/concubine/harem member; or you have won a achievement (X virginities taken, have sex X times, have anal/oral sex X times,...).

 

Harry don't know where this book came but he will profit and will abuse of this game.

 

Other details:

 

Harry gains a increase in libido, stamina, and sexual endurance with each new girl.  
  
No girl younger than 5 year that Harry or women older than 15 year that him. This rule is principally for his Teen and young adult years, if you manage to write a fic that goes into his adult years then, if a girl is at least 15 year old and willing, Harry can add her to his harem, especially if you talk about some daughters, nieces, god daughters or daughter in law.

 

Harry must gain a perk that allow him, his linked familiars, and his bonded harem to take a animal form, a human form and a mix form, example Hedwig gain a human form with wings and a anthropomorphic form of a bird-girl; during his detention in first year Harry save a young licorne by bonding with her, the licorne gain a human form and a centaur form.

 

Harry must gain a very good reputation with the muggle girl of his neighbourhood but at maximum 2 muggle girl can be in his harem.

 

Gabrielle is 4 year younger that Harry.

 

You can use some girls from other fandoms but later in the story.

 

Harry must find the way to destroy his horcruxe parasite without be killed.


End file.
